wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Player (2.5)
The player is the first gray wolf encountered in WolfQuest. Unlike other wolves, players may customize this wolf by name, gender, pelt coloration, tint/tone and stats and take control this wolf. They are the dominant wolf of their family throughout the game. Name In single player, players may give their wolf a name. This can be almost anything. In multiplayer, players cannot name their wolf. The feature was removed with the release and introduction of Survival of the Pack and instead replaced with the player's account username as registered on the WolfQuest website. The decision was made to make reporting easier due to players mistakenly sending in reports with a player's wolf name instead of their username, rendering some reports unusablewolfquest.org • Why can't I create a wolf name? It only shows my username.. While this has made reporting easier, it has made it slightly harder for players to find a desired username that suits their wolf name without bypassing the lexicon due to it not containing many names.wolfquest.org • Why aren't names in the lexicon? Naming also extends to the mate and pups, whose names may be changed at any time by pausing the game (Esc key) and selecting Pack Stats. Gender It's possible to choose between a male or female wolf, however this is only applicable in single player. All other wolves' genders are pre-defined- there are at least two or three male wolves and one or two female wolves per stranger wolf territory during Amethyst Mountain. Wolves encountered throughout Slough Creek may be randomized, though chosen from a smaller roster of pre-defined stranger wolves. While this extends to dispersal wolves and mates, it does not extend to pups, who are completely genderless. It has been mentioned that the pups' genders are completely for the player to decide by name alone. Controversy Due to abuse and inappropriate behavior in multiplayer and because mates are not part of the online experiencewolfquest.org • How do I get a mate in multiplayer?; see also Report Team, the team has removed the ability to choose a gender for the multiplayer avatar as of Survival of the Packwolfquest.org • Why have male/female & he/she been removed from the lexicon?. The team also removed numerous words from the chat lexicon in an effort to prevent players from seeking mates or stating their gender, stating that those words would not be reinstated into the lexiconwolfquest.org • Why can’t I type certain words in the multiplayer chat?, wolfquest.org • Why have the words related to mates and mating been removed?, wolfquest.org • Why were the words ‘ate’, ‘eight’, and ‘six’ removed? & wolfquest.org • Will words taken away from the lexicon ever be added again?. This has sparked some argument and debate on the forums, but there are no intentions of reinstating gender-related words in version 2.5. It seems implied that this is set to change in 2.7. Pelts Players have a choice of five pelts to choose from. Below is a rotation of each corresponding pelt -- click an image to view the animation. Wq greycoat_(2.5).png|Gray coat Wq tundracoat_(2.5).png|Tundra coat Wq redcoat_(2.5).png|Red coat Wq blackcoat_(2.5).png|Black coat Wq whitecoat_(2.5).png|White coat Tint & Tone To further customize the wolf avatar, players may opt to adjust the tint and tone to adjust the color in conjunction with the pelage coloration. Pelt color, tint, and tone have no affect on stats, and is mainly just an aesthetic feature. Turning the tone slider to the left, and the tint one to the right will cause a dark orange-y colored wolf, regardless to the original pelt color. Sliding the tone all the way to the right and the tint to the center will cause the brightest shade of wolf possible; using this can let you mimic the coloration of the snow-white pup. Sliding the tint all the way to the left will result in a strange grey-brown mocha color on your wolf's pelt. Stats There are three stats that may be adjusted. Each time any one stat is increased or decreased, another stat will decrease or increase respectively. : Strength - Defines how strong the wolf is and affects the damage output per bite. Especially helpful when hunting prey and/or predators. : Stamina - Defines the duration of how long your wolf can utilise stamina for certain activities, such as running, jumping and swimming. : Speed - Defines how fast or slow your wolf runs. Especially useful for hunting and/or travel convenience. As of version 2.5.1, it is possible to rest or sleep. These actions allow the avatar to momentarily sit or lie down and restore lost stamina at an increased rate, but this does not apply to any other NPCs including the mate and pups. Trivia *Prior to Amethyst Mountain Deluxe version, the white coat variation was pure white with little to no black markings. This was later changed. **Similarly, the black coat texture had more of a purplish hue to it. This has since been changed in favour of a more 'pure' black. * Due to a bug, it is possible to have strength and speed set to their maximum values (+0.5) with stamina set to 0, negating the intended penalties. Contrary to the description of the video, this glitch works for both genders. *#Begin with a female wolf and set strength to -0.5. *#Switch to a male wolf and click the top of the speed stat's bar. Do not slide/drag the bar to the top! *#Switch back to female and raise strength -- as before, click the top of the strength stat's bar, do not slide/drag. *#Switch back to male and slide/drag or click the top of the bar to cap the stat. Your wolf will now have excellent stats. *As of version 2.5.1, it is still possible to get strength and speed of +0.5 and stamina of 0 by glitching the sliders, though it seems to have no effect on the wolf's final stats. Starting a new single-player game with the sliders set this way will result in a wolf with default stats (as though all the sliders were set to 0), which can be seen in the Pack Stats menu. References Category:Game mechanics Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Galleries Category:Customizations Category:2.5